A Case of Identity
A Case of Identity '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description While Evie went after Lucy Thorne, Jacob learned that a banker known as "Plutus" was working for Starrick and set out to discover his identity. Dialogue Jacob and Evie discussed their next move. * '''Jacob: ''What have we here?'' * Letter: ''Boiler, this Dredge character's meddling will be the death of us. He was loitering around the exchange today asking far too many questions about the bank. Should he discover my plan, you will face a far worse fate than losing your job. Signed, Plutus. '' * Jacob: ''So this Plutus is Starrick's banker, hmm? I wager Dredge will lead me to him. '' * Evie: ''While you're out and about, do attempt not to destroy modern medicine or the London transportation network. '' * Jacob: ''Don't make me laugh.'' * Evie: ''Innocent lives hang in the balance. They depend on this city.'' * Jacob: ''I'm not the one who let Lucy Thorne walk away.'' * Evie: ''A mistake I intend to rectify immediately.'' Jacob made his way to the exchange. * Paperboy: Bus feud ends in blood! Jacob took a newspaper from the paperboy. * Jacob: ''I'll take one.'' * Paperboy: ''Here you go, sir?'' A banker and his associates walked past. * Twopenny: ''I say we stop this goodwill toward strangers nonsense and focus on what London really needs, solid leadership whose hard work will raise everyone up to success. As go the titans of business, so goes the world. '' The banker kicked away a beggar's money. * Beggar: ''Oi, oi!'' * Twopenny: ''You weak fool, get a job!'' Jacob looked over at a group of guards. * Jacob: The best guards money can buy. Won't do Mr. Dredge any good. Jacob returned the newspaper to the paperboy and infiltrated the Royal Exchange to find Dredge. * Dredge: ''Pardon me. Do you do business at the bank? Anyone here visited the vault next door? Speak up if any here have heard of a man named Plutus mentioned in the bank next door. I have a couple of innocent questions. Who here has recently visited the Bank of England?'' Jacob grabbed Dredge from behind. * Dredge: ''What on Earth?!'' * Jacob: ''Keep your eyes ahead of you and walk.'' * Dredge: ''Come now, you are barking up the wrong tree, sir. Stupid pillock, I'll have you arrested, I'll-'' * Jacob: ''The less you fright, the sooner you'll be released. Eyes front.'' * Dredge: ''Now wait a minute - I know that voice! Frye, is that you? Frye!'' Jacob brought Dredge away from the exchange. * Dredge: ''Jacob, it's me! Sergeant Frederick Abberline!'' Jacob released Abberline. * Jacob: ''Freddy.'' * Abberline: ''Sergeant. Under cover. There's to be a robbery at the Bank of England, I'm sure of it.'' * Jacob: ''Robbery, it's a fortress?'' * Abberline: ''The boys at the station thought I was joking. Wouldn't be so funny if it was their life savings.'' * Jacob: ''Who's behind it?'' * Abberline: ''That's confidential.'' * Jacob: ''Oh, come on, Freddy. I can help you. Imagine the headlines: "Thieves Caught in the Act! Abberline Right All Along."'' * Abberline: ''Well, I suppose I can fill you in a little. Every fiscal quarter, a branch of the bank is robbed, never the same branch. The thieves are supplied by... Cockham Merchants.'' Jacob made to leave. * Jacob: ''Thanks for the info, Freddy.'' * Abberline: ''It's Sergeant! And, I-I'm keeping my eye on you.'' Outcome Jacob learned that Dredge was in fact Sergeant Abberline and that a robbery would take place at the Bank of England. Trivia * The title of the memory is a reference to the third story in The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ''by Arthur Conan Doyle. Reference * ''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate